This application relates to a method for preparing a dye and, more particularly, to a method for synthesizing Acid Blue Dye 104 (Colour Index No. 42735).
It is known that dyes may be used in photographic products and processes as optical filtering elements. When used for this purpose, it is desirable that the dyes be of very high purity and have high optical transparency. The present invention relates to a method for preparing Acid Blue Dye 104 which provides high yields of very high purity final product.